


i'm in love with u, sorry

by blue000jay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Meteorstuck, Reference to a song, Sadstuck, a touch of angst and some fluff, davekat - Freeform, i want to write a meteor fic, not THAT much sad stuff it's also really sweet, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue000jay/pseuds/blue000jay
Summary: i know that love is just a shout into the void that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed.based on "i'm in love with u, sorry" by j'san.





	i'm in love with u, sorry

They fight, sometimes. It's not usually bad, or truly upsetting. Sometimes it's Karkat lashing out when he's tired and all Dave has to do is coerce him to bed and they wake up fine. Sometimes, it's Dave shutting down in on himself and Karkat having to take a couple breaths and realize, it's not his fault. Then sometimes, it's like this.

There had been screaming involved. Room-shaking, horrible yelling from both of them. Karkat can't even remember what had started it, honestly, just that maybe something had made him upset and there was yelling. It might be the proximity of the meteor and their shared rooms, plus the added stress of the fact their journey was almost up.

Both of them could feel the stress, but Karkat knew Dave was nervous especially. His brother was out there. The final fight. There was a plan, but to both of them it didn't seem promising. Things were fucking _terrifying,_ and the chance of....not seeing each other again was paralyzing.

They were in bed now. Dave on his side and Karkat on his, separated by a void neither of them wanted to cross. Or maybe they just weren't brave enough too, yet. Silence, for a while. Typing furiously, Karkat was intent on ignoring the awkwardness and horrible gape in his chest that had started growing the minute Dave started shouting back at him. For a while this went on, until the light clicked out and Karkat finally laid down, computer set aside for another day. In the dark, the silence was even more oppressive. He lay on his side, eyes shifting in the dark and ears twitching every time Dave takes a breath. There's silence.

Then, just as he's about to doze off-

"I'm in love with you." 

Startled back to nervous awakeness, Karkat shifts slightly. His arm falls, resting in the space between them.

"What?" He asked, and Dave inhaled quietly.

"You heard me." He said, and Karkat's fist clenched a bit, about to bite back. But Dave beat him to the punch.

"I'm in love with you. I love you. And I know...." Pause. "I know love is this stupid cliché, this shout into the void, and that oblivion or whatever is inevitable. I know we're both practically doomed, ok? We're Knights. I know we might not make it out of here in one piece and it's fucking scary. It's terrifying. I keep thinking to myself- what if after we leave this place it all ends? What if I die? What if you do? There's no chance for me to say it after this, so. I love you."

The room fell into silence again. Karkat couldn't speak for a moment, before reaching out a little. He bumped into some part of Dave, frowning, turning over to try and see. 

"...what are you doing?" Dave asked after a second, voice a bit breathy and nervous. Karkat couldn't blame him, he'd just gone and done some romantic shit and here Karkat was, not replying and fumbling around.

"Trying to find your hand, fucknuts." Karkat muttered, and Dave let out a little hesitant laugh. Then, after a moment, a warm human hand slipped into his. He settled, just holding onto his hand for now and trying to breathe his way through the emotional flood going through him.

Dave loved him.

Dave was _in_ love with him.

The thought was terrifying and comforting all at once.

Karkat squeezed his hand gently, turning more so he was facing Dave now. In the dim light of the meteor room he could see his face, pinched and worried and facing Karkat as well. Raising a hand, he cupped Dave's cheek with his free hand and then leaned forward to press their foreheads together, unsure of what to say.

"....I love you." Dave repeated after a moment, warm breath ghosting over his face. "...and you better enjoy this moment, because I'm too emotionally constipated to say it any other time." Karkat snorted, wiggling closer.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, and Dave let out a sigh. 

"It's okay." He murmured, and Karkat felt a hand sneak around his waist, giving him a soft little pinch. It made him smile, safe and hidden in Dave's hair and warm under covers. 

"I pity you too." He finally settled on. The word made his own blood boil, rush with passion, maybe. But Dave laughed a little bit and Karkat knew he didn't get it. Or, he understood, but without the same effect. Love was weird. He held onto Dave tighter.

In the morning, they would blush and ignore it. In the morning, they could face the new day, one step closer to being apart.

But right now it was warm and dark and safe and they lay entangled and it was fine.


End file.
